Internal combustion engines, such as, but not limited to, Otto and Diesel cycle engines, are used in a variety of applications. Generally speaking, internal combustion engines include an air intake system, a fuel system, an exhaust system and an electrical system. More specifically, the fuel system includes a fuel line configured to carry a fuel from a fuel source to a fuel injector, and the fuel injector is configured to receive an electrical signal and deliver the fuel to a cylinder in response to the electrical signal. Furthermore, the electrical system includes a fuel injector wiring harness configured to convey the electrical signal to the fuel injector.
As is depicted and described in US patent application having publication number US 2004/0000292 (“Bodenhausen”), it is known to position a fuel injector wiring harness configured to convey the electrical signal to the fuel injector. More specifically, and as is described and depicted therein, the fuel injector wiring harness is fastened to the fuel line via one or more clips outwardly extending from the fuel line. This arrangement presents limitations to the operation of internal combustion engines, especially when separation of the fuel line from the fuel injector wiring harness is required. Moreover, such an approach adds parts and labor in terms of manufacturing and maintenance, thereby increasing cost and decreasing reliability.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with the prior art.